The invention relates to an isolating agent consisting of an aqueous alginate solution containing a preservative.
In the preparation of plastic dental prostheses and parts for dental restoration, isolating agents composed of thin aqueous solutions of soluble alginates are often used to isolate the plaster surface from the plastic.
An isolating agent of this kind is described, for example, in German Pat. No. 811,713. It consists of an aqueous solution of sodium or potassium alginate, which can also contain glycerin or another hygroscopic substance if desired.